klaskyandmarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Why Can't We Be Friends?/Transcript
Opens to a shot of Mark's house* Mark: *Mark is wrapped in a blanket with Klaksy infront of a TV and a N64, bags under eyes, and eyes tinted red. Video game sounds play* He he he he. Mrs.Miller: Mark! *pulls open blinds* You need to step into the light! Mark: SSSSSS *Smoke comes from face and slides into covers pretending to melt.* Mrs.Miller: Mark I know it's a weekend and all but you can't just sit in the house all day. Mark: Sure I can! Just watch me. *Proceeds to keep playing* Mrs.Miller: Mark, as sure as my hair is red I will destroy this TV if you don't get up. Mark: *Rolls eyes* Whatever you say, Mom. *Mrs. Miller walks away, comes back with a sledgehammar, and prepares to swing down* Mark: AHHH!!!! *Ducks behind couch with Klasky* Mrs. Miller: Clouds as my witness, I will destroy this is you don't do what I say. Mark: *climbs up* Okay mom, I'll listen. Mrs. Miller: Good. *drops hammar* Now go out and find some friends! Mark: Yes, mom. *Walks away carrying Klasky* *Mr. Miller walks by him* Mrs. Miller: Annnnnd YOU. Mr. Miller: *spazs* AHHH! I mean....what did I do this time? Mrs. Miller: Turn off your sons game, I'm taking a bath. *Mr. Miller raises a finger* Mrs. Miller: No. Mr. Miller: *sits down and picks up controller* Might as well save for hi- *Crazy line freakout after pressing a button to jump* WHOOOOOOAAA. That graphics, the controlls...the, the gameplay. It's BEAUTIFUL. Mr. Miller: *Looks left and right* Maybe I'll just play for a few minutes, to see why he's so interested in it. *Video game sounds play* *Cuts to front yard* *Magical spiral goes around Klasky and he returns to a antropomorphic state* Mark: Getting friends shouldn't be that hard, I mean, everyone likes me! Klasky: *Under breath* That's what you think... Mark: I'll just head to school and befriend the kids at Saturday School! *Cuts to shot of school* Mark to two girls: Hi, my name's... Two Girls: Bye. *Walks away* Mark to two nerds: Hi, I'm Mark J- Nerd one: Cleth, uh, go away. Nerd two: Yeah, *sniff* I don't need youth cramthping my sthyle. *Mark walks away and camera goes into first person* Mark: *Walks to some tall muscular jocks* Hello, I'm Mark James L- *Giant fist flys at screen and it turns black* *Cuts to Mark with birds flying above head leaning into four broken lockers* Mark: I don't see the problem, everyone loves me! *Tomato thrown at face* Mark: *licks juice* Ooooh, it's ripe, thanks! Klasky: *Sigh* Uhh, Mark, I think people hate you. Mark: Whaaaa??? Nah, everyone's my friend. *loudly* RIGHT GUYS? Everyone: No! Mark: Oh.... *Walks away with head down* *Cuts to Mark and Klasky sitting on porch* Mark: I guess no one likes me. Klasky: Hey, don't get so sad! Abigal likes you, I like you, your parents.....your teache-......You like yo-... Mark: You tried. *Sun sets and rises twice* Mark: *Wakes up* YAAAAAAAWN. Ugh... *swipes hair from face, but it falls back down* *Mark walks slowly and puts the bucket of gel on his head then takes it off, leaving a perfect big cowlick* Mark: *Sighs emotionally, and walks down stairs, as the awaking Klasky stares in confusion.* Mark: *Sits down at kitchen table* Hi Mom, where's Dad? Mrs.Miller: IDK, haven't seen him since he went in the Shrine of....wait...my Mom senses are tingling...what's wrong. Mark: I'm okay, I'm just not feeling it today, or yesterday, or next week, or ever. Mrs.Miller: Go ahead honey, you can tell me. You've been like this since Saturday. Mark: No one likes me. Mrs.Miller: Whaaaaaaa? What about your dad an-.....your teache-.......Yo-..... Mark: Atleast you tried. Mrs.Miller: Look, take Klasky to school with you, he always helps you cheer up somehow. Mark: Thanks mom. *Picks up Klasky slowly and walks outside with a depressed sigh* *Magical Spiral forms around Klasky allowing him to return human-like* Klasky: Mark, please cheer up. I hate to see you like this. You haven't been this sad since the day you found me. Mark: Look, I have no social life, I play no sports, my grades are horrible, why even bother anymore. *Klasky on all fours and Mark walk into the bus* Klasky: *Whispering* That's it, I am helping you get a friend. Mark: You can do that? Klasky: *Sighs* I'm not supposed to, but it's the only way. *Bus darkens and time freezes* Mark: Wha- what's happening? Klasky: Shhh. *Silent chanting and blue light comes from paws as he meditates* *Cuts to City Hall* Woman: Look, just bring my son to the best school here. Mayor: Okay. *Picks up papers and reads* Mmm-hmm. yep, yeahhh....*Looks up* I don't know how to read. *Blue light shines and coffee spills over schools from the rural and suburban areas, leaving a picture of Mark's school* Mayor: I'll just look at the nicest one.....Ah-ha! This one, with the letters "S-K-O-O-L" on the roof. It's the only one I can see, and I think they spelled school right! Woman: *Looks at Man and looks back* We'll take it! We'll start him today. *Image zooms out of Klasky's eye in darkened and frozen bus* Klasky: *Blue light stops, light returns and time resumes* Done. Mark: Done what? *Bus screetchs to a stop* Klasky: *Whispers* You'll see. He he. Teacher: Okay class, time to begin our tes- Principal: *Runs into the door breaking it* STOP THE PRESSES.....Ah-hem....We have a new student. Class meet Tenni S. Ball Class in unison: Hi Tenni S. Ball. Tenni: *Sits next to Mark* Hey, um, can I copy off you? Mark: No, get your own paper. *Tenni looks over and turns back. Does this again and turns back. Then Mark does it and turns back* Mark and Tenni: *Points at each other amused* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Teacher: SHHH! Mark and Tenni: *Whispering* *Points lower at each other amused* Aaaaaaaaaaah. Tenni: I'm Tennicar Samick Ball. Mark: I'm Mark, Marcusolick James Lucy Miller. Tenni: Cool name. Let's be friends. Mark: *snaps and EASY button appears infront of him.* *Mark clicks the button* EASY Button: That was easy. Teacher: That's it, Mark, Tenni, detention. *Cuts to detention* Mark and Tenni: *Stares at eachother and points amused* Aaaaaaah! *Cuts to Mark entering the house* Mark: Thanks Klask, I could really use a friend. Klasky: No problem. Lean on Me, when your not str- Mark: Stop it. *Opens door to find a trail of Cheetos leading to the living room* *Mark follows it to a door saying "The Shrine of Gaming"* Mark: *Opens door* Dad? *Mr.Miller has bloodshot eyes, rings under them and has grown a faint beard* Mark: Dad? You have to get out of here. Mr.Miller: Just...one...more....level...... *Klasky walks behind the TV and walks back, tugging the cord with his paws* Mr. Miller: *TV shuts off* NOOOOOO!!!! Mark: Dad? You okay? Mr. Miller: *Back turned* Son, this is the time for some fatherly advice. Mark: Yes? Mr. Miller: *Head turns all the way around slowly with rugged face and dark red eyes* Run. Mark: AHHHHH! *Jumps with Klasky as Mr. Miller chases them with the TV, screen freezes into painting format* Category:Episode Transcripts